


Within the clan

by Febr3ze (uchihasavior)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Consensual Incest, Eventual Father Daughter Incest, F/M, father-daughter, genetic sexual attraction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-30 03:58:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10153163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uchihasavior/pseuds/Febr3ze
Summary: He wasn't there for her birth, nor her childhood. Sasuke struggles with developing less than familiar feelings for his daughter. Unknown to him, Sarada feels the same.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've given you all the warnings I can. It's going to start slow and shift tenses as I get into it and I can't promise an update schedule. Will get NSFW, hence the pre-emptive rating.

The first meeting is less than ideal.   

The girl before him quivers, eyes a glistening red as she stares at the tip of the sword in her face, desperate that recognition will flutter in Sasuke’s eyes moments before he ends her life.

And it does.

_Sarada_.

He’d heard the name only once before—from Karin during one of his visits to Orochimaru’s  bases to replenish supplies while the Sannin was absent. _She needed glasses_ , Karin told her.

_Uchiha Sarada_ , the full name flashes across his mind now, and he draws his weapon back, proceeding to question why his daughter has found him here of all places, where danger lurked and where he was supposed to meet _one_ person that wasn’t her.

It is a pretty name, he’ll admit. A pretty name, for a pretty girl.

\--

Thirteen, is the age he’s told as her daughter animatedly shares stories with him at the kitchen table, the incident from before long behind her, not a grudge filled bone in her body. That part, she must get from Sakura, but all else seems to be from him. Her hair is the same dark and glossy black as his, her skin a shade lighter than her mother’s, matching the average Uchiha look.

Or as average as Sasuke thinks. Despite the clan being comprised of around two hundred people, he never got to see or meet every single one of them.

She does look like _him_ , though.

Sarada is satisfied with the situation as of now. It’s why she doesn’t press him with more demanding questions, and Sakura is happy to see them talk during their meal. As if he’s been here the whole time.

\--

But in the morning he must leave again. This visit to the village was merely a detour to return the children here, and Naruto will take care the remaining Shin are moved to Konoha’s orphanage.

Sakura sees him off, tilting her head up for a kiss that never comes, washing away Sarada’s flush from her forehead being prodded to gape in disbelief as her mother openly sulks. She still hasn’t gotten that first kiss she’s been pining for since she was six.  
  
\--

He returns in a few months time. Earlier than initially planned, but the acquisition of one of Kaguya’s scrolls means he must trek back to find a team suitable enough to decipher the contents and predict the next plan of attack.\

Her presence calms him. She likes to watch Boruto train with him, but never asks him herself for any specific training.

\--

Sasuke’s almost too late. The concrete ceiling of the Coliseum collapses and his daughter is too slow to react. His arm is snug around her waist, hoisting his child over his shoulder and feeling the inevitable wiggle that comes with suddenly being held.

Her hands are gripped tight in his cloak once she realizes he’s saved her life, calling _Papa_ out in a panic.

She’s safe. He has her.

\--

The danger’s gone, and Boruto has some experience under his belt. Sasuke prepares his bag and tailors his coat anew, and no one sees him off this time.  

 


End file.
